Ko ko konoha!
by La escritora bipolar
Summary: Naru, Saku y Sasuke kun pim pam pum! han de cumplir una horrible mision! Coger un callo de una mujer de la arena!Caera temari en la trampa?todo lo sabreis en mi historia de naruto!
1. ko ko konoha la villa d los perdedores

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Hou hou hou reque hou!(se saludaba así en Japón en la época de Naruto ), hace muuucho muuuucho muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho pero que muuucho tiempo, se desarrollo una hisotira que cambiaria el curso de la humanidad, todo sucedió en una pequeña villa pesquera de mala muerte, donde desterraban a los ninjas buenos para instruir a niños patéticos que intentaban aspirar a ninjas...llamada...Konoha!.

En Konoha todo era felicidad y amistad, obviamente, en un lugar que se llama Villa de la hoja...no pueden ocurrir cosas muy horribles...otro gallo cantaría si se llamara..villa de la muerte..o si entras te pincho un ojo...pero no! en villa de la hoja, todos eran amigos! las ardillas se paseaban por los montes...las sardinas chapurreaban jungli...los políticos eran pequeñitos y frikis era todo muyyyy bonito...excepto...por una persona! o dos..! incluso 3! Incluso...4! pero el mas temido y respetado...tin tin tin tinnn! era... Sasuke kunnnn...pim..pam..pum!

El joven era desgraciado desde el mismo instante en el que nació..pues al doctor, que en realidad no era doctor (era un vendedor ambulante que por allí pasaba), fue tan torpe que se le cayo encima de la mesa de bisturís...tras múltiples operaciones, el joven quedo divino...pero el trauma lo llevaba por dentro! creció en el lecho de una familia infeliz! peleaban por todo...por el mando de la TV... por el póster de beyonce...por el ultimo guisante del potaje...el pobre sasuke sufría… si… sufría...solo dios sabe como...cuando creció y su hermano (que era ambiguo) por fin acabo con su familia, decidió ir a un programa de TV a contarlo..el diario de Orochimaru...pero nadie le escucho...así que ingreso en un psiquiátrico encubierto por una academia de ninjas…y el joven creció creyendo que era bueno en algo...allí, conoció a la peor de sus pesadillas...las mujeres… si señores y señoras...sasuke vivía traumatizado por ello.

Primero conoció a Naruto, un niño que se hacia el margi...olía a pescado...y nunca se duchaba... le juro odio eterno cuando rayo su dibujo de los lunnis...desde ese día, fueron rivales eternos!

Luego llego Sakura...con ella el trauma creció. Un día Sasuke, fue el encargado de pegar el horario en clase, el joven se dirigió a lo que parecía un tablón de anuncios, clavó una chincheta...y un grito estridente hizo mirar a toda la clase...aquello no era un tablón...era una frente! La niña histérica se presento y desde ese día formó un club de fans…

El pobre sasuke para no aparecer de malvado en los fanlistings que hacen frikis sin fundamento, pues hizo como que eran amigos suyos...pero en realidad...el solo era amigo suyo...y de Roquefeler! su amigo imaginario...

**CAPITULO 1 . KO KO KONOHA LA VILLA DE LOS PERDEDORES**

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIII (nu señores, nu es un pájaro disléxico, es un despertador uu)

Sasuke estaba tan profundamente dormido, que tardo 20 minutos en darse cuenta de que sonaba su despertador. Se giro y le dio una patada, que coincidió inexplicablemente con el momento en el que Sakura entraba a su habitación para despertarle, clavándole todo el contorno en su frente, desde ahora Punto F, porque la pobre sufre cuando se la llama frentuda.

-Gomen na saiii Sasuke kun! - dijo desincrustándose aquel aparato que había usurpado el sueño de su amado.

-...- se limito a NO decir...sasuke tan divino como siempre!.(lema de fideos magi! maggiii te quiere ayudaaaar chan?)

-eh...solo quería...decirte que Kakashi esta esperándonos fuera...y me dijo que...que quizás...tu...tu...

-INNER SAKU: TE DIJO QUE ESTARIA DUCHANDOSE, DUCHANDOSE DESNUDO ESTUPIDA! DILO DILO LANZATE EN SU CAMA NO VES QUE NO LLEVA ROPA!- un gesto de perversión se dibujo en su rostro '' soy igual que kakashi-sensei!U U''

-¿Pensabas que estaría en la ducha?- Dijo Sasuke levantándose y mostrando su torso desnudo (Aysssssssssssssssssssss!) (N/A: suspiros de la autora xD)

-OO sasuke kun...yoo...yoo...-dijo sakura bajando la mirada...

-Ya quisieras...lárgate, pesada.

Y dicho esto con el tono mas malvado que puedas imaginar, echo una mirada de...Fuera plasta! cual panadero mira mal al ladronzuelo que le choricea una chapata...

el joven Sasuke se dirigió a la ducha, no sin antes activar el sistema ANTI FANS HISTERICAS, que había contratado varios meses antes.

Cuando acabo se echo aqua di Pucci(de pa-pucci, que tras triunfar cn Eau d'Kate Moss en polvo, se lanzo a las colonias para ninjas, duraderas, no te abandonan!), salió de su casa, con la misma ropa de los 12 años anteriores.

-Sasuke kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

-No... Por favor...-dijo sasuke pisando cruelmente un escarabajo, rubio que pasaba debajo de su pie.

-Sasukeee kunnn!-dijo una joven rubia con una melena solo comparable a la de Belén Esteban(si se que no es muy pantene..pero es la única rubia que me acuerdo)

La joven se lanzo a su cuello, y tras sacar la espátula anti-violadoras se la quito de encima.

-¿No me vas a preguntar que tal estooooy? ja ja no hace falta ya se ve! muajajaa¿Has visto la colonia que me he echado hoy?

-A mi me parece que hueles igual de mal que siempre, Ino-Cerda.- Dijo el joven sin apartar la mirada de una mosca que revoloteaba junto al cuello de Ino.

-... ¿Comemos?

-¿Juntos? No lo creo...tengo cosas mejores en las que perder mi tiempo.

-¬¬ Tonto...Shikamaru kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ven a miiiiiiiiiiiiii hueleme hueleme!

-Señor, apiádate de el...u u

Sasuke llego al lugar de reunión, un viejo campo que servia para cazar codornices en fin de año, llevaba años sin usarse ya que una vez, se equivocaron y dispararon a Tsunade en un lugar poco apropiado. Como de costumbre se hallaban Gai, Jiraya y Kakashi en circulo tapados con una manta, haciendo ''vete a saber que'' , Sasuke carraspeo tantas veces que le entró tos y Sakura y naruto y el club de fans, comenzaron a darle golpes en la espalda haciendo que cayera destrozado. Tras 3 días en la enfermería, se reunieron en el campo de tiro.

-Waaa hola chicoss¿sabéis por que estoy tan feliz?-Dijo Kakashi sonriendo enormemente

-Em...porqueee...te has comido un regaliz?-Dijo Sakura con la típica voz de empollona que ponía siempre...

-Siii señorita! Soy feliz como un regaliz ti ti tinnn!-Dijo kakashi dando vueltas en redondo alrededor de los chicos. Naruto y Sakura saltaban emocionados al son de Kakashi.

-Patéticos...

-Y a ti que t pasa sasuke kun pim pam pum?-dijo el sensei acercándose sospechosamente.

-Solo que no quiero perder mi tiempo...

-Waaaaaaaaa tengo la solución a tus problemaaaaaaaaaaas!

Todos se vistieron de chicas del oeste incluyendo a sasuke que seguía teniendo la expresión de siempre, que miraba sin inmutarse a sus patéticos compañeros... sin ver su vestuario...

-Somoooosss las nenitas del oessste bailamos por ti i por esssteee llevamos faldassss laaaargas comemos mil paaaataaataas!(tono de..somos chicas pistoleeeeras rubias i moreeenas ti ti ti itiii titititit) xD

Tras media hora de bailes Sasuke seguía mirando sin inmutarse y se dieron por vencidos.

-Bien os diré vuestra misión...tenéis que evitar que los ninjas de la arena consigan el Callo de Platino. Si se hacen con el...Tsunade esta muerta! y con ella nosotros...

-Querrás decir tu...-dijo sasuke

-¿Yo?ejem ejem que dices que dices niño!

-Maestro de donde vienen los niños?- pregunto sakura mirando a kakashi fijamente...cual oveja descarriada de su mochuelo.

-Emm...lo sabrás cuando seas mayor... -dijo mientras daba codazos a sasuke.

-Un callo de platino? como conseguiremos eso?-Pegunto el joven sasuke kun PPP.

-Muy fácil arrancándoselo a una mujer de la arena.

-YA LO TENGOOOOOO A TEMARIII!

-coooorreeeectoooo- dijo kakashi al mas puro estilo Jordi Hurtado

-Waaa utilizaremos a shikamaruuu!- dijo sakura frenética

-Que perdida de tiempo...u u- dijo sasuke mientras se volvía a despegar a otra fémina de su lado. Su paleta anti violadoras fue sin duda su mejor adquisición


	2. arrastrando a shika a los abismos

CAPITULO 2. ARRASTRANDO A SHIKAMARU A LOS ABISMOS DE LA MEDIOCRIDAD

Nuestros tres valientes se dirigían a la casa de Shikamaru, no es por ser cotilla de pueblo, pero, todos sabían que la madre d Shika, llevaba los pantalones en su casa, y nunca mejor dicho porque su padre era escocés wuajaja y siempre llevaba faldas que eran la envidia de la villa ko ko konoha! Su casa estaba por fuera pintada de rosa, si, cierto que no es muy masculino, pero que queréis...con deco garden de suscripción...

din dong!

-¿Quien?- Dijo una mujer muy hermosa abriendo la puerta

-OO- naruto babeando

- .. .. . ..- sasuke

-Esta Shikamaru?- pregunto sakura sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si...claro Shikaa! una babosa, un tablón y un niño preguntan por tiiii!

-Voy papa

-¿papa?-dijo naruto decepcionado...

-¿Que quereis?-Dijo Shikamaru con una toalla en la cabeza...

-¿que tienes ahi debajo?-pregunto sakura mirando desde todos los ángulos..

-¬¬ y tu en la frente? ¬¬ , ¿que queréis?

-Una misión Shikamaru. ¿Podemos hablar? POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOR!-Dijo naruto pegando un grito, la pubertad había dejado en el serios problemas, como los gritos involuntarios.

-... Adelante...-dijo mirando mal a sakura que con un palo pretendía averiguar que escondía su toalla.

El supuesto padre de shika, les sirvió unas galletitas de corazones, quizás, porque descubrió que naruto miraba debajo de su falda.

Shika se dirigió a la cocina disimuladamente.

-Papa quieres dejar de insinuarte a el! seré la vergüenza del colegio!

-Hijo que quieres, cuando uno se siente mujer...ays desde que uso Epy Lady …me siento otra!

-ais...

Los jóvenes estaban en el ROCOCO salón de shikamaru. Había dos torres de hanaoi del tamaño de un elefante afroindonesio llenas de gomas del pelo.

-¿Las trajiste de las vacaciones?- pregunto sakura con el palo a punto d entrar en el ojo de shika.

- . . . Kakashi nos ha obligado a venir aquí. Dice que tienes que liarte con Temari para que la arranquemos un callo.- Dijo sasuke escupiendo una galletita.

-¿Que? JAMAAS! yoo...yo amo...a...a...a...a... mi com...yo...

-A CHOUJI!- exclamaron todos excepto sasuke que seguía igual de mueble que antes

El MADRE de shika se subió a un tablao que estaba en medio del salón, con unas hermosas cortinas de lunares porrompomperos lere lere, y vestida con un traje de flores y cascabeles, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente...

-Nooooo puede ser...Nooooooooooooooo puede seeeeeeeeeeeeeeer...

-Mamaa...digo papa yo no..a chouji no..

-Noooooooooooo puede seeer mi hijo me quita mis ligueees! te odioo t declaro mi odio ya no te dejo mi lápiz de labios!

-OO usas lápiz de labios?-pregunto sakura asombrada...

-BASTA YA DE TONTADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS- grito naruto mientras se bajaba de la lámpara de pepinos ensaimados y se abrazaba para consolar a Papa Mami.

- . . . ¿por que yo? se preguntaba sasuke continuamente.

-Wa se me ocurre una canción para animar el ambiente!

Sakura se subió a una butaquilla fosforita y se vistió como masiel, con botella de whisky incluida, y comenzó a bailar sin música algo extraño, hasta que el resto de los allí presentes comenzaron a hacer coros.

Las luces se encendieron, la música comenzó que fiestoooooooooooooooooon!

'' Konoha is living a ceeeleeebrationn celeeebration la la la lalal ko ko nohaaa ko ko nohaaa ooo sasuke kunnn!''

A sasuke le cayeron tantas gotas que la sala comenzó a inundarse y tuvieron que salir todos de allí con un traje de buzo, en realidad todos menos naruto, que como era típico en el, debía dar el cante, así que se disfrazo de pulpo y comenzó a danzar por allí, mientas sakura histérica saltaba y gritaba de la emoción y sasuke vestido de calamar se iba frustrado.

-Bien que he de hacer...-pregunto shikamaru serio.

-Has de infiltrarte como novio de temari-Kun!-dijo kakashi a punto de llorar.

- . . . esta bien...lo haré...-dijo el joven triste. entregándole un carta a kakashi para Ino. Si no volvía… que no le esperase.

El joven se dirigía a la aldea de la arena, cerca del túnel de lavado váyase y no vuelva, apareció Ino histérica.

-Shika kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn! no te vayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!- dijo la rubia corriendo con los brazos abiertos.

- Ino channnn yo te quierooo!- contesto con los brazos abiertos corriendo hacia la diva.

-¿QUE ME QUIERES?- dijo perpleja, y Shikamaru se lanzo y cayo sobre un cactus venenoso.

-Ino...he de hacerlo..no me puedes detener...si no… ella vendrá e implantara la moda Callo...y ojeras...y tu no puedes sufrirlo...

-WAAA q bonitooo!-dijo sakura mientras se echaba lejía en los ojos para llorar- ¿Sasu te parezco sensible ?

-Pareces entupida...¬¬

-YILOROII ROI ROI ROI ROI IJUU!- canto naruto mientras ino i shika bailaban como Heidi y Pedro en el anuncio...

¿Cumplirá shikamaru con su destino? ¿Sasuke seguirá tan mueble como antes?¿ kakashi manchara el nombre de los callos?¿ le hará sufrir temarii?

Everything in the next chapter! wuajajaja! arriba sasuke!


	3. El oscuro pasado de Sasuke PPP!

Capítulo 3. El oscuro pasado de Sasuke-K-P-P-P!

Tras la grave propuesta ofrecida a Shika kun pim pam….efectivamente, pum, aparecieron los problemas…

-¿Por qué tengo que vestirme de mujer !- Preguntó asustado Shikamaru, mientras su ''padre'' sacaba una banda de depilación '' con las tiras de depilación Astari, se siente mujer hasta Temari ;) (ya de venta en farmacias)

-Calla loca! ¡Que no eres más que una nenaza!- Dijo la señora Padre de Shika.

…_Nenaza…_

Esa palabra resonó dentro de la cabeza de Sasuke… Su padre se lo llamaba cada día…algo realmente extraño viniendo de un ''hombre'' que se vestía con un kimono rosa y una peineta de bailaora.

Su hermano, con esas pestañas….ganó 7 veces el concurso '' muestra tus pestañas…si no tienes legañas!( all about Pestañas& lagañas by faithy xD)

El era un simple insecto en un mar de pobreza y desdicha….

-Roquefeler… ¿Por qué no tengo pestañas? UU- dijo Sasuke rozándose el lugar que antes ocupaban sus pestañas….

Si…Sasuke…el joven sufría…su hermano le había arrancado las cejas con una aleación de crema Vett y pastillas avecrem….

Un día llamó a su puerta la niña más fea que se pudiera imaginar, sus ojos eran tan redondos como una pelota de pin-pon…¡Hawaiana!. Llevaba una peluca hecha con alambres de espino….¡ Verdes! Su traje, era un conjunto de trapos de limpiar burros en celo…y para mayor consternación, no llevaba zapatos…y no porque no tuviera dinero suficiente, llevaba dos en dos cosas que supuestamente eran moños…pero sus pies desnudos dejaban ver un mata de pelo llena de nudos. Era como estar mirando a los pies de un yeti.

-Holam….- dijo el espécimen con una voz que sonaba a una mezcla entre Pocholo y José Manuel Parada…

. . . – Se limitó a NO decir Sasuke, como siempre, con una expresión de repugnancia solo comparable a la que se te queda cuando ves a Jiraya y Lee haciendo contorsionismo nudista en las universidades de Massachussets.

-Ho….ho….hola-Dijo el feto tímidamente…

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Sasuke pinchando con un palo de escoba al ser que se aproximaba a el para darle dos besos, al notar el frió palo de acero, el ser saco los dientes, y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Soy…soy…¡una fiera matutina!- dijo haciendo la pose de la garza.

-Oo?

-Yo…yo…soy ¡¡ la cerda de konoha!

-Oo? ¿Esa no era Ino? Oo?

-Mi nombre es…Hoztomidia Lagos de Frijolito…

-Pues que feo… te pega mucho. ¿Quieres algo más?

-Yo…yo te vi..y pensé que quizás….

-No tienes nada que hacer…engendro!

Sasuke cerro la puerta dando un golpe certero en la nariz de la pobre Hozto, a partir de ahora, con la nariz plana, nuestro ser de una sola ceja, se fue sujetándose la nariz colgada… cual Michael Jackson. UU

_**Momento musical! Pasion, pasion, pasion de Talibaneees!**_

-Horrible…-susurro Sasuke, que nunca antes había sentido tanto asco y remordimiento de haber dejado marchar a algo…

¡Luces, Cámara, Acción! Sasuke se encerró en su cuarto, encendió las luces de neón y se vistió con un traje rosa, escotado y muy largo. Comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, al mas puro estilo Pimpinela!

¡¡¡Yo teeeeeeeeeee dejeee marchaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! ¡¡Yooooo….

-Sasuke!-Dijo una voz ruara ruara ruara…

-Papa!

-Eres una nenaza!(Envia Gana Idaira al 5557! Todos con Hinata! Hinata existe! xD Sakura por lista, Hinata Narutista!)

Desde ese día, las adversidades solo se sucedieron en la vida del joven Uchiha….

-Mamá… ¿por qué no tengo cejas?

-Hijo… ¿tienes los mofletes hinchados?

-Siempre hablo así mamá….

-Hijo esto lo arreglo yo con un par de tiritas!

Lo triste es que, solo quedaban tiritas e Winnie de Poh, y de tamaño extra…así pues, en vez de cinta en la cabeza, llevaba dos tiritas con fotos tórridas de Winnie y Christopher Robin…

El solo se sentía seguro con Hoztomidia…ella le daba asco…pero no se reia de el…

He de decir, que Sasuke iba con ella porque, así no se reían de el, había un punto mucho mas fácil al que dar.

-Soy feliz …-Dijo Sasuke Kun.

Su infancia comenzó a perder ese tinte color miel clarita, que tenia antes, ya no sufría tanto, incluso gracias a un potingue milenario de la familia frijolito, a sasu le comenzaron a salir algo de cejas.

Los dos niños pasaban muchas horas juntos. Pero un día…todo comenzó a tornarse gris…

Era sábado… los niños volvían juntos del colegio como de costumbre, soportando burlas…pero daba igual…estaban juntos! Decidieron ir a la casa de Sasu a hacer los deberes, puesto que en las bibliotecas no se admitían animales de compañía uu

-Mama ya estoy en casa!

-Hola hijito! Oh..has traído al murciélago de nuevo…¿Qué le doy de comer?

-Mama…ella es Hoztomidia…mi amiga….

-Ah..pero, ¿Qué tienes amigos? Que alegría, ahora os llevo algo de comer

-No te molestes…estaremos…ocupados

Y dicho esto sonrió a lo que parecía una niña… que a juzgar porque algo blanco se dibujo en su peluda faz, parecía que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al cuarto de Sasuke. Allí había maniquíes con hermosos trajes de noche. Recordemos que sasu cuando se sentía depre se enchufaba un taje e imitaba a Soraya.

-Que bonita habitación…- dijo el ser admirando las arañas que colgaban del techo.

-eh…gracias….-dijo el pequeño sasuke kun without ceja y con los mofletes hinchados, algo sonrojado.

Tras una larga hora hablando de nada en particular, el joven engendro se acerco a Sasuke lentamente. El joven sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas, no sabia si de terror o de nerviosismo. Aquel espécimen se iba acercando lentamente a el… podía sentir su respiración y su intenso olor a ajo…era tan…nauseabundo…Sasu se tapo la nariz, y se aproximo a la joven… estaban tan cerca que el joven podía sentir el calor i la electricidad estática que emanaba el mugriento cuerpo de la joven.

-APARTA NIÑA! UNA MOSCA!

El padre de Sasuke entro de repente en la habitación con un periódico gigante, y arreo tal golpe a Sasu que lo dejo completamente clavado en una pared. Aquel ser se quedo totalmente inmóvil, mientras su padre se acercaba lentamente con el periódico en la mano.

-Aparta niña, esto es de los más grandes….

-Señor…el es..el es…

-DIOS MIO! OTRA MOSCA!

Y dicho esto, el sujeto del kimono rosa, arreo otro brutal cachiporrazo a aquel ser que le había hablado. Al momento se encontraban los dos jóvenes embutidos en la pared.

-un momento….

El señor Uchiha se acerco lentamente a su pequeño hijo, que yacía incrustado dando espasmos.

-esas tiritas….¡Sasuke!

Fue corriendo a por una espátula para fiestas numerosas y desincrusto a su pequeño de aquella pared.

¿Qué hacías hablando con ese monstruo? ¿Estas bien hijo mío?

Sasuke corrió a salvar a su amiga, que yacía bocabajo, se aproximo a ella y comenzó a zarandearla. Cuando la joven se levanto, provoco un grito de horror a Sasuke….le habían salido bigotes! La joven, se disculpo y salio corriendo…

A los pocos días de no recibir noticias de ella, Sasuke se dirigió a su casa, allí no vio a nadie, todo estaba derruido. La gente no sabia nada de ella… simplemente había dejado una cartita que ponía:

'_Para mofletitos de Fetilla'_

_Querido Sasuke- Kun:_

_Posiblemente cuando leas esto estaré muy muy muuuy lejos… quizás en algún lugar donde nadie me pegue con un periódico pensando que soy una mosca… lo único que echare de menos serán tus chistes sobre feos… contigo me sentía tan… bien… me han pagado una cirugía estética en Houston, quizás salgan día volvamos a vernos…_

_Se feliz….y menos feo que yo…_

Sasuke no pudo terminar de leer la carta, cuando una lagrima cayo en el papel…no, no era de Sasu, era un director de cine que ya había creído que iba a hacer frankestein 3…pero su musa se había ido…

Sasuke corrió a su casa llorando, se encerró….grito…pero no sirvió de nada. No volvió a ver al feto que le robo el corazón..

Sasuke fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo. Desde ese día no volvió a sonreír… y se volvió un sensual en potencia…pero el solo tenía en mente un cosa… Reencontrarse con Hoztomidia!

-¡Ehhhhhhh Sasuke kun!¿le hago el boca boca?- Pregunto Sakura histérica, mientras le golpeaba con una plancha en la cabeza, sin obtener respuesta.

**INNER SAKURA: BIEN BIEN SERAS LA PRIMERA EN BESAR A SASUKEE!**

-No, mejor se lo hago yo que ya tengo experiencia!-dijo naruto gritando

**Inner Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

-Noo! Se lo haré yo que para eso soy el anfitrión!- dijo el padre de Shika

**Inner Sakura: Maldito! Tiene unas piernas mucho mas firmes que las mias!**

-¿Alguien piensa quitarme la cera ya? Me quema!-dijo Shika descruzando las piernas al mas puro estilo instinto básico.

-Eh…?- dijo Sasuke volviendo a su estado original(parece un pokemon xD)

-Bien, ya ha vuelto!- Dijo Kakashi sin apartar la vista de Paraíso Erótico- esta preocupadísimo!

**Inner Sakura: Maldición!**

-Bien! He pensado que será mas fácil si os vestís todos de mujer, así entrareis mas fácilmente.-dijo el padre de shika con un gorro de plumas en la cabeza bailando el baile del pollito.

-¿Por qué en todo lo japo los tíos se visten de tías y las tías de tíos?- pregunto intrigado Shikamaru.

-Ley de vida…-dijo Sakura colocándose el pelo bajo el casco de soldado miliciano uu

-Si si…-dijo su masculino padre mientras estiraba de golpe de la banda de la pierna de Shika.

El joven puso los ojos en blanco y se cayó hacia atrás del dolor. Pronto se recupero y adquirió al misma cara de… 'me aburro' que siempre uu

Así de pronto aparecieron todos los hombre vestidos de mujeres, con unos hermosos kimonos que realzaban su figura…¡todo gracias a Pastillas Firelta, cuantas mas tomes mas esbelta!(ya de venta en farmacias clinn!)

-Que problemático…

-Que patético…no entiendo porque he de llevar ropa interior de mujer…-dijo Sasuke sacándose algo de algún sitio….

-¿Llevas ropa interior de mujer?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-UU

-Yo no lo noto tan extraño! Es como una segunda piel! - Dijo naruto con pose de sensual.

Ahora si!- Dijo Kakashi arrecogiendose la falda xD

Todos los presentes se colocaron de espaldas y una luz apareció de la nada seguida de un ritmillo country…

_Somos chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas pistoleras!_

Sasu seguía igual de inmóvil que siempre. Cuando hubieron acabado de hacer pateticismos… cogieron un saco de patatas cada uno y se dirigieron al país de la arena en su nuevo transporte..!


End file.
